


Stripes – Streifen

by AnnyHolmes221b



Series: Momentaufnahmen Familie Holmes-Lestrade [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, M/M, POV Greg Lestrade, POV Mycroft Holmes, Short & Sweet, Slice of Life
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 23:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19711987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnyHolmes221b/pseuds/AnnyHolmes221b
Summary: Mycrofts Kleidung ist ausnahmslos maßgeschneidert. Greg ist aber der Meinung das er auch mal ein paar "normale" Klamotten benötigt ...





	Stripes – Streifen

„Hier, das ist doch schön!“ Greg hielt mir ein Hemd entgegen, das Er wohl für mich passend hielt. Ich zog die linke Augenbraue hoch und sah ihn ungläubig an. 

„Querstreifen?! Ich trage prinzipiell keine Querstreifen!“ Jetzt sah Greg mich ungläubig an. „Myc...“ Aber da ließ ich nicht mit mir reden, Querstreifen trugen auf und das musste nun wirklich nicht sein.  
Er schüttelte den Kopf, seufzte und hängte das Hemd wieder zurück.

Wir durchstreiften noch ein Dutzend Hemden, Hosen, Polo Shirts und Pullover und wurden am Ende auch tatsächlich fündig.

Bis wir aber an diesem Punkt ankamen, dauerte es eine gefühlte Ewigkeit.  
Die Idee mit Mycroft mal ganz normal shoppen zu gehen war eine selten dämliche gewesen.


End file.
